<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by light_jyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933647">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_jyh/pseuds/light_jyh'>light_jyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Yungi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hinted sexual content, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mingi is whipped, Overuse of the word ‘baby’, Rated teen for language, Use of the f slur, bad boy yunho, only a hint of angst I swear, part 2 of bad boy yungi, soft boy mingi, some spicy content, they’re in love, this is another whole ass cliché, yunho is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_jyh/pseuds/light_jyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Mingi are very much in love. Recently, Mingi is being bullied for being gay, but hides it from his boyfriend because he doesn’t want to seem weak. Yunho shows him just how strong he really is. </p>
<p>This is written in the same universe as my first fic! you don’t have to read that one for this to make sense, it’s just their backstory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Yungi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woohoo! My second ever fic and a follow up to “Forever you are my heart” I love this trope so much. Hope you enjoy ☺️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going amazing for Yunho and Mingi. More than amazing actually, they were completely in love and although it seemed impossible, they found ways to fall even more in love with each other with every passing day. They brought out the best in each other and both were happy and flourishing in and outside of the relationship. The day was any other ordinary Tuesday for them, with Mingi having classes earlier in the morning and Yunho walking by his side with their fingers intertwined. </p>
<p>It was tradition at this point, whenever Yunho could, he would always walk Mingi to classes, one was rarely spotted without the other one somewhere nearby. Mingi was more than capable of walking himself to class, but he was overjoyed that his lovely boyfriend took the time out of his day to spend a little extra time with him every morning, in all honestly Mingi felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Yunho never failed to make him feel special in all the little ways. </p>
<p>They looked like complete opposites today, with Yunho wearing a plain white T-shirt with his leather jacket on top, black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and his blond hair styled away from his forehead, exposing his eyebrow piercing and making him seem all the more intimidating. Mingi, on the other hand, had his red hair fluffy and unstyled, a pair of gold rimmed circle glasses, a pink crop top, boyfriend jeans with a few rips, and his favourite pair of worn-in converse– white, of course. His earrings were dangly and dainty, and he wore the cutest rosy blush high on his cheeks. He looked every bit of adorable, but Yunho couldn’t forget about the centre piece of his boyfriend's outfit today, the white fishnets that came above the waistband of his jeans, and were visible through the rips. Yunho, a weak man, had a hard time letting Mingi leave for class that day, when all he wanted to do was worship his boyfriend from head to toe and then ruin him while he wears nothing but those fishnets— ahem. </p>
<p>The blond shook his head to derail his thoughts and focuses on the warmth of Mingi’s hand in his, gently swinging back and forth. Mingi looked up at him and smiled brightly through his lashes, and Yunho melted on the spot. He couldn’t help the whipped puppy expression on his face as he stared at the love of his life, leaning down to kiss him on the head, Mingi smiling even wider in response. </p>
<p>They continued walking to Mingi’s class together, hushed conversation and giggles, and a lot of flirting on Yunho’s part which made Mingi blush and hit him on the chest. </p>
<p>They were rounding the corner when Mingi got quiet all of a sudden, looking down at the ground. Yunho noticed the change in his boyfriends attitude right away and looked up to see them passing by another boy, who was staring at Mingi with an unreadable expression on his face. Yunho sized the boy up and glared at him when they met eyes, pulling Mingi closer. the Boy’s eyes widened and he quickly scurried off. Yunho couldn’t shake the feeling the boy gave him, but before he could ask his boyfriend about it, they were arriving at his class. </p>
<p>Mingi quickly turned on his heels to face Yunho, and grabbed onto his leather jacket, stood slightly on his tiptoes, and kissed him right on the lips. Yunho was a bit surprised at the suddenness of the action but quickly reciprocated as his hands landed on Mingi’s slender waist. They kissed for a few moments before the redhead pulled away, a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Thank you for walking me to class today, I’ll see you at home later?” He asked, the sparkle back in his eyes. Yunho forgot about everything else as he nodded, pecking his boyfriend's cheek. </p>
<p>“See you at home,” he confirmed, “have a wonderful class, baby, I love you so much.” Mingi only giggled sweetly and kissed him once more, before turning around and heading into class, Yunho waving until he was out of sight. The blond boy had forgotten about anything bad as he sighed, content, and very in love with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Mingi quickly found his seat near the back and slung his bag by his feet, taking out his notebook and pens so he could take notes. The bell had rung and right as the teacher was beginning their introduction for the day, he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He gulped and subtly turned around, only to be met with the face of the boy they passed in the hallway earlier, glaring daggers right at him. Mingi suppressed a noise and turned back around, hands slightly shaking. Most people on campus were accepting in general, but there were some people who were still homophobic, unfortunately. Mingi has had his fair share of discrimination in the past, but ever since he grew confident in himself, and started dating Yunho, he rarely had to deal with assholes. For one, he didn’t care what people thought of him, and two, Yunho kept most unwanted attention away. </p>
<p>That being said, however, some things Mingi just couldn’t shake off. Like this boy, Chase. He was just some idiot who hung around campus a lot with his boys, and thought he was hot shit because he was dating a popular girl. Mingi had seen him around a lot, and he always had some snide comment to make. Mingi was out and proud, but Chase still used his sexuality against him. Nothing too major, but he always muttered under his breath when he saw Mingi, and the redhead always heard the disgusting comments he made to make his friends laugh when he walked by, always clutching his books a bit tighter to his chest. </p>
<p>It really wasn’t a big deal, it only happened a few times and Mingi was a big boy who could deal with some asshole, so he didn’t tell Yunho. He didn’t want to seem weak. Lately, there were more comments and they were becoming more hurtful, but Mingi just ignored it most of the time. </p>
<p>He sighed and cleared his head, paying attention to the teacher as he jotted down notes, all thoughts of stupid boys and sneers at the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Class went by rather fast, as Mingi rather enjoyed the subject, and soon enough everyone was packing their bags and heading out of the door as soon as the bell went, sighs of relief heard throughout the room. He took his time putting his things away as he didn’t like being caught in the throng of people, he wasn’t in a rush anyways. Yunho had to work a shift at his job as a waiter and wouldn’t be off until the evening anyways, so he didn’t have to go meet him. He got up and exited the classroom, and was about to put a headphone in when he was stopped. </p>
<p>“Yo, Mingi!” he heard a voice drawl sarcastically at him. Mingi sighed and shut his eyes, praying for the boy to go away. He tried to continue walking but was stopped again. “Hey, bitch! don’t fucking walk away from me,” Chase snarled and soon he was right in front of Mingi, caging him against the wall. Mingi tried to hide his trembling hands and keep his voice steady. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you want? Can’t you see that I’m busy?” He stated, trying to walk past, only to be pushed back into the wall. </p>
<p>“You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that, dressed like a whore, wearing makeup like the fucking faggot that you are.” Mingi felt his breathing quicken, his fists clenched at his sides, panic welling up inside of his chest. Just as he thought he was going to be hit, a shrill voice called out for Chase, presumably his girlfriend, although Mingi couldn’t see through his teary eyes. Chase looked away before giving Mingi a final glare, “you’re lucky I have other ‘business’ to attend to.” He said with a sickening smirk, before walking off. </p>
<p>As soon as he was out of Mingi’s space, he bolted for it. His eyes were blurry and his breath was rapid as he made his way back to his dorm room as quickly as he possibly could. He didn’t stop running until he got there, opening up the door and hastily locking it behind himself. He slid down against the door as he felt the dam finally break, and he sobbed into his arms, knees clutched to his chest. He rocked back and forth, and cried until he couldn’t anymore. He sat against the door for a few more minutes, before he got up, tore his clothes off, shoving the fishnets as far back in the dresser as they could go before getting into a pair of sweatpants and a big comfy sweater of Yunho’s. Mingi inhaled his boyfriend’s scent as he laid in bed, curled under the blankets, still shaking slightly. He felt so weak. He couldn’t even defend himself from a stupid bully. He spent so many years building himself up, ignoring all of the hate, and he felt like he was back in middle school with how easily Chase’s words got to him. He stared silently at the ceiling, bag still unpacked by the door, and fell into a fitful sleep. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yunho was just arriving home, after having to work overtime, and he wanted nothing more than to just snuggle up with his boyfriend and give him all the love he deserves. The thought of getting to love Mingi put a smile on his face and a pep in his step as he walked back to their dorm. When he arrived, he unlocked the door and opened it, only for it to be blocked by something in the doorway. Yunho raised an eyebrow as he saw Mingi’s bag on the floor, with all of his stuff still in it. When he entered, the house was silent, the lights were off, and Mingi’s phone was face down on the floor, carelessly tossed to the side. Yunho was immediately concerned, because usually when he got home Mingi would have attempted to make dinner, or was bouncing around the house, or on the couch watching tv. Rarely did he come back to a silent house. He picked up Mingi’s phone and bag, and toed off his shoes. </p>
<p>“Baby?” he gingerly called out, not fully expecting an answer. “Baby, I’m home,” he called out once more, walking towards their shared room, careful to not make too much noise. He peeked inside the room only to see a lump underneath the blankets. He sighed out a breath of relief to know that his boyfriend was in fact, there and not missing. He could tell by the soft snores coming from the blankets that he must’ve fallen asleep when he got home from class. It was unlike him, but not completely unheard of. The blond boy quietly went around the room, plugging Mingi’s phone in, getting his bag ready for the next morning as he slung his jacket onto the chair by their desk, and changed into more comfortable clothes. He approached their bed, and gently sat down on the side. He smiled at the sight of a tuft of red hair sticking out from their white duvet. He gently ran his hand up and down his boyfriends back in comforting circles, trying to coax him awake. </p>
<p>“Baby,” he whispered, still rubbing his back, “Mingi, darling, I’m home now.” He got a slight grunt in response, and suddenly there was a face poking out through the blankets, his eyes squinted and his glasses crooked on his face. Yunho couldn’t help but to coo a little at the sight. He caressed the redhead’s cheek and pet his hair, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. As softly as he could, he took the glasses off of Mingi’s face and folded them, setting them on the nightstand. “What happened here, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>Mingi looked up at his boyfriend and felt the weight of the day come off of his shoulders, and all he did was open his arms wide. The taller boy got the hint and engulfed Mingi into his arms, holding him close. Mingi held his tears back as he buried his face into Yunho’s neck, finding comfort and safety within his arms. Mingi was tall, but Yunho easily made him feel small and protected in his hold. </p>
<p>“Don’t want to talk about it, Princess?” the blond questioned, his voice rumbling from where Mingi was pressed against his throat. Mingi felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the nickname, and just shook his head, not wanting to stumble over words and have his resolve break. Yunho hummed understandingly. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence before Yunho broke it, beginning to quietly talk about his day, little stories about what customers had said to him and mundane things he saw that day. It seemed like mindless chatter, but Mingi almost cried. He was so thankful to have someone like Yunho who knew exactly what he needed, so he just listened to the comforting baritone of his boyfriend’s voice, finding solace within it. All the while, Yunho never stopped rubbing Mingi’s back. </p>
<p>After a while, Mingi’s breathing started to even out again and he was on the brink of sleep, settled by his boyfriend’s ministrations and voice. Yunho pressed one last kiss onto Mingi’s hair before he tightened his arms around him and shifted to get more comfortable. </p>
<p>“get some rest, Minnie,” he whispered, unsure if his boyfriend was even awake to hear him at that point. He was about to drift off when he heard a soft ‘thank you’ coming from the boy resting against his chest. He just held him a little bit tighter as they both drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next morning, Yunho had a 7 a.m class, while Mingi’s class wasn’t until 10. Mingi heard shuffling around the bedroom and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep from them. He glanced over at the alarm clock to see that it was only 6:30 in the morning. He was still sleepy, but he just watched as Yunho moved quietly around the room, gathering his items for class, and picking out clothes. The blond boy didn’t realize he was even awake as he stripped his clothes off to get ready. Mingi silently admired the line of his boyfriend’s body. He was a sucker for the tiger tattoo that took up most of his back, starting at the lower and the tail coming up to his shoulder blades. Mingi had seen his boyfriend without clothes on more times than he could count, but he was always amazed at how handsome he was, and all the stories that his ink told. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he looked for, but suddenly Yunho, now fully dressed, turned around and met his eyes from across the room. His mouth fell open into an ‘o’ shape before he shuffled over and sat on the bed, looking lovingly down at the redhead. </p>
<p>“Sorry, baby, did I wake you?” he asked, his voice still rough from disuse in the way that made Mingi shiver. The smaller shook his head, and held onto Yunho’s hand that was resting beside him, and began playing with his fingers. Yunho just smiled widely, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's head. “Y’know, you’re so adorable, babe. It’s hard to think this is the same guy who was just drooling over my naked body,” he teased. </p>
<p>Mingi flushed red and swatted Yunho’s chest, before subtly wiping his mouth to check for any drool. Yunho laughed out loud and Mingi wanted to hear that sound forever. Mingi sat up in bed and wrapped himself around his boyfriend, head resting on his shoulder. His boyfriend’s hand immediately came to his waist, slipping under his hoodie and rubbing comforting circles there, while the other came up to run his fingers through the red hair. </p>
<p>“Do you have to go?” Mingi mumbled, voice muffled by the taller boy’s shoulder. Maybe Mingi was pouting because Wednesday's were his least favourite day of the week, their classes didn’t align at all and he wouldn’t get to see his boyfriend and enjoy his presence until later at night. No Yunho to walk him to classes and hold his hand, or be there to pick him up. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes I do have to. I promise today will be over before you know it and then I plan on spoiling you rotten, how does that sound?” he asked. Mingi just hummed, he would never get used to Yunho taking such good care of him. By experience, he knew that protesting and whining wouldn’t deter his boyfriend, and he would only spoil him even more. What could Yunho say, it was his favourite thing to do. </p>
<p>Mingi pulled back and rested his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s jaw, and looked earnestly into his eyes. He could get lost in Yunho’s eyes, but right now, they were flicking between his eyes and his lips, and he was quickly being pulled in for a kiss. The room was silent, the only noise was the sound of them kissing, and Mingi’s gentle sighs and hums. He could kiss his man like this for hours, but he was feeling a little bit needy, his tongue sneaking out and gently running over the seam of Yunho’s lips, quietly asking permission, which was instantly granted. </p>
<p>Mingi’s hands fisted into the other’s shirt as he felt both of Yunho’s large hands come underneath his sweater and grip his waist. The redhead whines and crawls onto his boyfriend's lap, straddling his thighs and getting comfortable there. Yunho took his time exploring Mingi’s mouth, relishing in the sweet sounds he could pull from him. He wanted to keep taking care of his boyfriend all morning, but he did have class to get to. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Mingi quickly decided he wasn’t done and attached himself to a sensitive spot on Yunho’s neck, kissing and biting. </p>
<p>Yunho let out a surprised moan but tilted his head back anyways to give more access, and he knew by the way Mingi was licking and biting, he wasn’t going to leave that spot until he left a mark. </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t someone eager this morning?” he teased aloud, not expecting an answer. He let Mingi continue for a few more moments. “Baby, as much as I’m enjoying this, and wish I could take care of you all morning, I do have to get to class on time,” he finished. Mingi pulled back from the spot on his neck, not after leaving a few last lingering kisses, and put on his best pout and puppy dog eyes. “Princess, don’t give me that look.. you know I’m weak. Shh, I'll be back before you know it and we can continue. I did say I was going to spoil you, didn’t I?” </p>
<p>Mingi just blushed and had the audacity to look shy, and nodded his head, slowly retreating off of his boyfriend's lap. They kissed a few more times, strictly just kissing, before Yunho got up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love you so much, and I’ll see you before you know it, okay? You should get some more sleep,” Yunho announced, and Mingi nodded. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Yunnie,” he said, waving goodbye before he heard the click of the door, signifying his boyfriend’s departure. He sighed to himself, pressed his hands to the back of his flushed cheeks, and drifted off to sleep for a few more hours with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Mingi woke up a few hours later and started getting ready for his class. He was feeling better about the day after getting to spend the night cuddling Yunho and being loved by him. He felt a little giddy that he had someone who loved him so much and it made his day all the more brighter. He was smiling to himself humming songs as he showered and got ready for class. After he showered he dried his hair and decided against styling it. He dressed simply in a knit cardigan that came past his fingertips, and his favourite pair of blue jeans along with a plain t-shirt that probably belonged to his boyfriend. He didn’t want to stand out and skipped the makeup in lieu of what happened yesterday. He was a little nervous once he was at the door with his bag over his shoulder, but he was hopeful that it was a one and done situation. He took a deep breath before walking towards his first class of the day. </p>
<p>The walk there was uneventful, he kept to himself, headphones in, and shoes scuffing the cracked pavement beneath him. He saw some people he recognized and gave a little wave, not stopping to say hello. On the way there he pulled out his phone as he was walking, and scrolled through his camera roll. He moved on muscle memory, not worrying about running into anyone. </p>
<p>His camera roll was full of Yunho and it made him smile. There was the photo of them together in bed, freshly showered and in fluffy pj’s. They were both barefaced and their cheeks were squished together. It was one of the simplest photos yet it was one of his favourites. His eyes roamed over Yunho’s figure and smiled at how adorable his boyfriend looked. There were countless others, and one that Yunho took of him after a night of fun made him flush pink. He decided he’d had enough and pocketed his phone right as he arrived at the classroom, thankful that he didn’t run into any unwanted guests. </p>
<p>He hadn’t seen Chase at all, and in fact his usual desk was empty, and Mingi couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh. He had figured he had moved on or was bored of bothering him. The class was just a work period, so when the bell rang, he just popped his headphones back in and listened to music as he did research for an upcoming project. He was only distracted when he got a message from Yunho half way through the class, just a bunch of heart emojis and cheesy words about how he hoped he was having a great day and that he loved him. He couldn’t stop the stupid smile that was on his face, and he quickly replied with an equal amount of hearts and flirty emojis. He turned his phone face down on his desk and continued working, and before he knew it, the bell was already signalling the end of class. </p>
<p>He didn’t bother hanging around again, and made a swift exit into the hallway, and began walking towards campus. Both of his headphones were in and he tuned out any background noise. He thought he was safe. </p>
<p>His resolve was quickly shattered when he was shoved harshly into the lockers adjacent to him, and his headphones were ripped out. He let out a shocked gasp when Chase elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and put his arms around his head to offer some sort of protection. </p>
<p>“How dare you show your face around here, you’re a useless fucking whore. A weak bitch. You’re such a pussy, hiding behind your big bad boyfriend. He can’t fucking protect you now, huh? go ahead, call out for him. He’s a fucking bitch just like you, thinking he’s some tough shit. I’ll show him.” At this point Mingi was on the floor, curled in on himself and crying, not wanting to fight back. He couldn’t bring himself to hit him. What they both failed to realize, however, was Yunho coming to surprise Mingi with his favourite treat and walk home with him, quickly dropping the bag when he saw what was going on. </p>
<p>Yunho felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and it felt as if time moved in slow motion as Chase raised his fist. Ever since he started dating Mingi he has never had a reason to hurt someone, but his blood was boiling and he wasn’t going to let this guy go. </p>
<p>Mingi was bracing for impact, but when it didn’t come, he peeked up to see what was going on, and was met with the sight of Yunho towering above with Chase’s fist caught in his hand, and Mingi has never been so relieved to see his boyfriend but also afraid. The look on Yunho’s face could kill. Before any words were said between the three of them, Yunho’s fist was connecting with Chase’s nose making a sickening crunch. Mingi scrambled back as Chase fell to the floor, the blond boy following soon after, and it was a flurry of fists and swears. </p>
<p>At this point Mingi couldn’t even feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and a crowd had started to gather. All Mingi wanted to do was get Yunho out of there before he got hurt. </p>
<p>Yunho had never felt so much rage in his body, his adrenaline pumping as he continued to beat this fucker into a pulp. How fucking dare he touch Mingi. He swore if he could he would kill him. His blood rushed through his ears and all he could hear was his own heartbeat. He was only brought out of his stupor by Mingi tugging on his arm, trying to pull him off and crying. It was like a switch went off in Yunho as his expression morphed from one of anger to concern, and as much of a ‘bad boy’ he was, Mingi would always come first. He quickly enveloped the boy into his arms and took him away from Chase who was now lying unrecognizable on the floor, Mingi went to look but Yunho gently tipped his chin away, bringing him to his chest. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? are you hurt anywhere?” He only pulled back to look Mingi in the eyes, his heart breaking at the sight before him. Mingi felt the last of his resolve leave his body as Yunho looked at him earnestly and he just broke down sobbing again, immediately being pulled tightly to his boyfriends chest, one hand holding his head and the other rubbing his back. </p>
<p>Yunho held his boyfriend close and rocked him back and forth, trying his best to soothe his frazzled nerves. Chase was steadily regaining consciousness and was now grumbling incoherently on the ground, his face bloody and his nose broken. Yunho was reminded of the pest and turned around, holding Mingi behind him as he made eye contact. </p>
<p>“Don’t you ever fucking touch him again, you hear? If I so much as see you’ve touched a hair on his head or breathe too close to him, I swear on my life I'll end yours,” he seethed, quiet but truth seeping through his words. Chase just let out a whimper before someone finally broke through the circle surrounding them to tend to his injuries.  </p>
<p>The blond swiftly turned around after that, scooping Mingi into his arms bridal style, careful not to jostle him too much. Mingi’s head landed in the crook of his neck and his arms were hanging on tightly to the back of his jacket. Yunho didn’t want to hang around and no one in hell was going to stop him, so he walked away with his smaller boyfriend in his arms, and marched right back home. </p>
<p>By the time they were in the apartment, Mingi’s crying had reduced down to the occasional sniffle but he showed no signs of letting go of Yunho, and the older wasn’t complaining. He took of his shoes and held Mingi securely in one arm took the other boy’s shoes off as well. Usually, Mingi would drool at the display of strength but he was far too drained to do anything more than cling to him like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Yunho walked them over to the couch and sat down, Mingi still in his lap, hiding his face. He couldn’t bare to look weak in front of his boyfriend. They were silent for a few moments, until Yunho quietly cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“How long has this been going on for?” he prodded gently. Mingi sighed, his warm breath hitting the elder’s neck, and snuggled in closer. </p>
<p>“not that long,” he mumbled, “always made comments, jus’ recently got bad, first time he ever h-hit me..” he spat out weakly, starting to tremble. Yunho held him closer, almost like he was trying to reassure himself. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” he asked, a pleading tone to his voice. Mingi felt ashamed of himself, he never wanted to hide anything from his love. </p>
<p>“I-I didn’t want you to see h-how weak I a-am…” he said through a fresh wave of tears, holding onto Yunho like he was afraid the other would let go. </p>
<p>“Baby. Look at me.” Yunho stated. When Mingi shook his head, Yunho leaned back and grabbed his chin softly, and directed him to look right into his eyes. Mingi was embarrassed, there were tears running down his cheeks, his eyes red and swollen, and his lip cracked from where he was worrying it between his teeth, a nervous habit of his. “You are not weak,” Yunho started, and before Mingi could protest, he shushed him. “I’m not finished, sweetheart. You are not weak. You are the furthest person from weak. Anyone would be a fool to think otherwise. If anything, you taught me how to be brave. You taught me how to love and be loved in return, and you helped me break out of my shell and become someone who truly enjoys life to the fullest each day. You are 100% you and no one's words will ever change that, baby. You love with your whole heart and aren’t afraid to show emotion, you smile with all of your teeth and your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I adore every single thing about you, you make me become a better man. I want to be better for you. I want to show you that you’re worth it, that you deserve everything you could ever want and more. I’m in love with you. Nothing will ever change about that statement. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you for the rest of my life, for as long as you’ll have me. Please, baby. You have to believe me when I say that you’re not weak in the slightest.” </p>
<p>By the end of his rant, there were silent tears running down his cheeks and Mingi was stunned. Yunho had bared his soul to him, had taken his heart and put it right into his hands. Mingi didn’t know what to say, the man before him left him completely and utterly speechless. He was left speechless many times by his boyfriend, who was so eloquent with his words. Mingi could never hope to be as half as good with words as Yunho is, so he just crashed into him. He hugged him with all of his might, and felt Yunho do the same. It didn’t matter if he didn’t say anything. Yunho knew everything he wanted to say already, just with the arms wrapped securely around him. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments, until Mingi held Yunho just a little bit tighter and the latter let out a muffled groan of pain. Mingi quickly pulled back, and looked up with shocked eyes, suddenly very aware that his boyfriend did in fact, get into a fight. Yunho saw the way his eyes scattered about his body, and quickly reassured the younger.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, baby, just got knocked a bit in the ribs. Nothing I can’t han—” before he even finished his sentence Mingi was standing up, grabbing his hand to pull him off of the couch and to the bathroom, fussing over him the whole way. “Really, I’m okay—“</p>
<p>“Sush, now sit down,” Mingi said as he pushed Yunho down onto the toilet seat, opening the medicine cabinet and rummaging for a few items. He set them down on the counter before turning back to his boyfriend. “Arms up,” Yunho was about to open his mouth to question it, but the redhead just raised a single eyebrow at him, shutting him up as he complied with the request. As soon as his arms were up, Mingi was grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing the shirt to the side of the room. Yunho gasped and made a scandalized noise, playfully covering his chest.</p>
<p>“You could at least take me out first, mister!” Mingi glared at him with no real heat, and pressed his finger into the side of Yunho’s neck where he had left a hickey that morning, the spot still tender. The older yelped and covered the spot defensively, pouting. “Sorry, sorry..” </p>
<p>“You need to be more careful,” Mingi called, quickly running to the kitchen to go grab some ice packs. When he returned Yunho started whining, not wanting the cold objects on his bare skin. “Oh, hush, you big baby,” Mingi chided, and pressed the ice pack onto a bruise on his boyfriend's ribs, being met with a loud protest. “I know, but just hold it there until i’m done with you. Please? it’ll help the swelling go down.” Mingi stated, looking down caringly to Yunho. </p>
<p>“Alright, but only for you..” Yunho grumbled under his breath, holding the pack in place. Mingi smiled to himself, the older was such a baby despite his large build and cold exterior, he was aware how much Yunho was wrapped around his finger and used that to his advantage. It’s a good thing he was just as whipped for his boyfriend as he was for him. He quickly grabbed a cotton swab and put some hydrogen peroxide on it, leaning closer to the blond. </p>
<p>“Sorry, baby, this one’s gonna sting,” the redhead stated, not waiting for an answer before dabbing the cuts on his forehead and nose clean, being met with a hiss of pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cooed, kissing the now clean spots, cradling his face in his hands. Yunho looked up at his boyfriend and his heart absolutely melted at the domestic scene. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, honey, I’m a big boy, I can handle it,” Yunho chuckled in response, gaze never leaving the shorter’s.<br/>
“How did this happen? I’m supposed to be taking care of you and here we are, you fussing over me like I got shot,” he wondered aloud, before his face was grabbed between Mingi’s hands and he was being smothered in his boyfriend’s kisses. Yunho couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him, caught off guard by the sweet, light kisses all over his face. </p>
<p>“Shh, you’ve done more than enough for me, and now it’s my turn to care for you. I want to,” Mingi stated, a small pout forming on his lips, hands moving to rest on his boyfriend’s jaw, lightly running his thumbs over his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Okay then, if you really want to care for me you’ll come to bed and cuddle with me. Right now.” Yunho countered, giving his own pout and puppy dog eyes. The younger couldn’t help but to coo, kissing the tip of the blond’s nose. </p>
<p>“Of course, baby, just let me clean up in here—“ He was cut short by his own gasp as Yunho stood up, and picked him up by his waist and slung him over his shoulder. A blush rose to Mingi’s cheeks as he held onto his boyfriend for his dear life.</p>
<p>“Nope! Right now!” Yunho giggled, carrying him out from the bathroom and into the bedroom, ignoring Mingi’s half hearted protests the whole way in favour of gently depositing the younger onto the soft mattress and immediately climbing on top of him, encasing the redhead in his limbs and putting his whole weight down. </p>
<p>Mingi groaned lightly, and pretended to be annoyed when really he was in his own personal heaven right now, his boyfriend’s weight a comforting sensation. He wrapped his arms around Yunho’s stronger frame and nuzzled into his neck. They stayed there, locked in each other’s embraces for a few minutes before the younger started to complain. </p>
<p>“Come on you gentle giant, get off of me, you’re too heavy!” Yunho just giggled in response and without removing his arms from around him, rolled over so they were on their sides. Mingi shuffled a little bit so he could prop himself up on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend and lightly ran his finger over his jawline. Yunho looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, a silent question in the air. </p>
<p>“Y’know, I have to admit, being manhandled over your shoulder and practically thrown onto the bed was pretty hot,” Mingi started, shy pout on his lips and Yunho’s own grew to a playful smirk. “And you did say you would ‘spoil me rotten’ when we got home.” the younger’s eyes raised to meet his boyfriend’s, who were glued to his face, waiting for him to finish. “In conclusion, you said we could continue and I think you’re really hot and I just love you so much and I would really like to be railed by my boyfriend.” He finally concluded. </p>
<p>Yunho let out a laugh, he couldn’t resist how cute Mingi was, going from sexy to nerdy and adorable in .05 seconds. Before the younger boy could protest from his boyfriend laughing at him, he was being flipped over onto his back, Yunho’s arms locked on either side of his head, a dangerous look on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Mingi to burst out into giggles, hitting his boyfriend’s chest playfully. </p>
<p>“Anything for you, Princess,” Yunho said, laying a kiss onto his cheek. He looked lovingly at Mingi who had the stars in his eyes, before swooping down to kiss the laughter from his boyfriend’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got this far, thank you for reading! it means so much to me. If you think i should write more of this universe, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>